This invention relates to a dual function device and more particularly to a combined leveling bracket and shock absorber for a cabinet.
It has been found that cabinet type furniture dropped during transit usually falls on a corner of the cabinet. Conventionally, leveling brackets are mounted in the corners of a cabinet base and these leveling brackets can take the brunt of impact of the furniture during a fall thereof. As a result of an impact to the leveling bracket, the leveling function thereof may be impaired and it may be difficult, if not impossible, to level the cabinet on a given surface. Furthermore, since the leveling bracket is usually screwed in during transit, an edge of a dropped cabinet will often strike the ground and irreparably damage the cabinet.
The instant invention provides means for absorbing an impact to the leveling bracket as well as the cabinet to which it is affixed so that neither is damaged.